


Fractal

by infinityennis



Category: Original Work, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityennis/pseuds/infinityennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el cual Kyon se convierte en un ser octidimensional que trasciende el tiempo, pero no el espacio, de vez en cuando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liberarse

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: El fic se aleja rápidamente del trabajo "base", Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, pasada la introducción. Esto es porque a la hora de escribir, me resultó más facil hablar en tercera persona y basándome en un arquetipo para contar la historia, pero ni la trama ni el MC tienen que ver con la obra de Nagaru Tanigawa. Bien puede considerarse que los nombres referenciados (Kyon, Yuki) son más coincidencias (o versiones de otros mundos, si se quiere) que referencias a los personajes del anime así llamados.

“Como bien dijo su compañera, el límite de esta progresión es Euler. Ahora, esta es tan solo una de las tres maneras de resolver este tipo de ejercicios, hallando valores notables. Sin embargo, no es la única forma mediante…”

Decir que estaba aburrido hubiese sido un ejercicio en futilidad. El aburrimiento era un poco como la condición natural de mi ser, y en aquella tarde, había logrado trascender aquella condición. No, estaba cansado. Cansado como nunca antes me había sentido. Cansado de seguir con la misma charada una y otra vez. Cansado de salvar el mundo habiendo entes tan poderosos alrededor mío. Cansado de tener una vida que no se me da bien por evitar la furia incontenida de una chica sin mi presencia a su lado. Así que cuando vi esa píldora transparente, más membrana viva que producto bioquímico inerte, con una rotulación igual de transparente que simplemente decía ⑧, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de decir “A la mierda todo” y tragármela. Después de eso, lo último que recuerdo es la camilla de hospital corriendo de emergencia de un lado para otro, la expresión de melancolía de una chica que nunca supo bien que hacer, y los gestos de sorpresa e incomprensión de un puñado de seres que no se explicaban que podía haber sucedido tan cerca pero a la vez tan fuera de su dominio.


	2. Castillo 1-1

Después de eso, dormí por mucho tiempo. De vez en cuando veía atisbos de luz con figuras imposibles, seres gigantes cuidando de mí como si de un niño se tratase, y más de vez en cuando todavía veía seres no-humanos usándome en alguna especie de rito o culto. Pero lo que de lejos veía más era la nada, mediante la cual repetía mi propia vida y la de los amigos que dejé atrás, así como futuras vidas que todavía no pude comenzar a comprender.

La primera vez que abrí los ojos estaba en una silla para bebés. Lo primero que noté fue que mis sentidos eran bombardeados por un puré espeso que olía y sabía a fango primordial. Una mujer haciendo ruidos incomprensibles. Un babero en mi pecho. Todo esto lo noté y además mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si de letargo sumado con vejez se tratase. No pude mantenerme consciente mucho tiempo, y por más que haya intentado lo contrario, volví a la nada refractada.

La segunda vez que abrí los ojos no logré acordarme bien de la primera. Solo noté que era de noche, hacía frio y tenía un gran número de personas alrededor. Todos dormían, pero lo que me inquietaba más era que las paredes eran de piedra, no había techo y las ropas que llevábamos puestas eran poco más que simples telas hechas hueco para ajustarnos. Esta vez logré mantenerme un rato más en son consciente. Medité acerca de lo visto en la nada, pues no me atrevía a llamarlo “vivido”, y eventualmente di con la memoria de la primera vez que abrí los ojos. Finalmente el llamado de la nada se hizo demasiado fuerte y volví a sus fauces, como si de volver a casa se tratase.

La tercera vez que abrí los ojos note un cambio radical de las dos primeras. Era ya adulto, aunque seguía vestido con babero y biberón. Estaba sentado en una silla en medio de un campo que se extendía hacia el infinito sin importar en donde posara la mirada. Observé a lo lejos una puerta de barrotes cuidada por guardias, acompañada por ambos lados de rejas que, a más las veía, más parecían extenderse por el horizonte, hasta terminar rodeando una gran parte de mis 360 grados. Entonces vi a un ser con corona cabalgar en la distancia, con dirección hacia mí, sin más compañía que el corcel en el que iba montado. Al llegar a mi espacio dejó caer unos cuantos sobres los cuales procedí a meter en un maletín, y una vez hecho esto prosiguió su camino.

Inspeccioné el maletín por un largo rato, no pudiendo encontrar más que la rotulación ④ en él. Eventualmente tuve que conformarme con esto pues unos cuantos hombres, acompañados uno de otro y otro de alguna bestia de carga, se vieron alarmantemente cerca de mi espacio sin yo haberlos notado a la distancia. Resolví tomar acción, pero la resolución se quedó en fantasía al extraer estos el maletín de mis manos, dejando tan solo un sobre blanco como intercambio, sin más identificación que su color y su forma. Acto seguido prosiguieron a retirarse por una dirección tangencial a la que había seguido el Rey. 

Noté el castillo a la distancia, y supe que esa era mi dirección.


	3. Curar

Decir que era el primero de la clase hubiese sido un desacato. No solo mis notas estaban por debajo del promedio en la mayoría de los cursos, sino que mi mejor materia, magia restaurativa, no era exactamente considerada un área de excelencia académica por parte de la universidad. Así que fue con bastante sorpresa cuando escuché que entre los alumnos que habían seleccionado para formar parte del viaje de campo de fin de ciclo estaba yo, mi sorpresa solo fue menor a mi preocupación al saber que tendría que esforzarme aún más en los cursos que arriesgaba reprobar si continuaba con los mismos métodos de estudio. Para mi suerte, algunos compañeros sufrían el mismo dilema, y no fue difícil amistarse con los que sufrían en asignaturas comunes a las mías. 

Un día después de clase, Killa me preguntó: “Que piensas hacer cuando te gradúes?”. Si bien a primera vista la pregunta parece engañosamente sencilla, es bueno recordar que mi especialidad no era exactamente raíz de profesiones masculinas y varoniles, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarme dubitar y responder un leve “L-logística u información, todavía no estoy seguro” que esperaba satisfaga su curiosidad. Así fue, y más allá de eso, los incidentes en lo que quedaba del curso fueron escasos, no pudiendo llegar lo suficientemente rápido las vacaciones de verano.

A veces entre clases me preguntaba si algún día podría volver al escenario de donde vine, pues si uno le hiciese caso a la profesora Minerva, el tiempo nunca da vueltas, simplemente comparte gotas de agua con otros ríos similares, todos de los cuales van al mar, y eventualmente, se evaporan. Esto no era exactamente alentador para mis prospectos de retorno, pero por el momento en lo único en lo que se traducía este desaliento era en notas ligeramente más bajas que lo normal en clases de Magia Temporal.


	4. Cosas Imposibles

Cuando conocí a Alex en aquel supermercado sentí que mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. No fueron exactamente las mariposas en el estómago que me prometieron las películas de Disney, pero al menos sí fue el cruce inesperado de dos personas prestándole más atención a sus celulares que a la realidad que me prometieron bastantes películas románticas. Él revisaba su Tumblr, y yo mi casilla de SMS. Al hablarle por primera vez, todavía me quedaba un rezago de inferioridad por lo baja que se veía mi tecnología en comparación con la suya. Al fin y al cabo, yo nunca en vida hubiese descubierto ni el Furry ni el Bara de no haber sido por su presencia. Intercambiamos números y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en el castillo, paseando por las escaleras y rampas con su grupo de amigos riendo y sonriendo alrededor nuestro. Era un fulgor, casi tan fuerte como lo que me pidió hacer el día del examen final. No me esperaba eso de él. En vez de ayudarle, decidí acabar temprano y salir, asegurándome de no verlo nunca más mientras viva.


	5. Castillo 1-2

Una vez llegado al castillo me encontré con una persona alta y delgada, con vello facial estilizado y demasiadas sonrisas atoradas en la garganta. Me explicó que era lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar el maletín, y siguiendo sus instrucciones rápidamente me hice de su posesión. 

Corriendo por los sinfines de atajos, caminos secretos y catacumbas, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era altamente ilegal, pero si el señor largo me había ayudado a hacer mi tarea, no sería justo que lo ayudase yo a él un poco también? 

Una vez que logré ganarles suficiente ventaja a mis persecutores, salí del castillo con dirección a la silla, la cual estaba mucho más cerca que de costumbre, por suerte. Allí, sabiendo que el tiempo era corto, intercambié todos los sobres por el dinero del cual estaba lleno la maleta y los escondí dentro de los cojines de las nuevas sillas, apresurándome al punto de no poder más, pues quedaba poco tiempo. Logré acabar con la mayor parte de la labor, pero al faltar ya tan solo unas cuantas cartas, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y solo atiné a pensar, más desesperado que amargo, como estuve tan cerca del éxito.

Después de un lapso mucho menor a los anteriores, recuperé la visión pero nada más que ella. Traté de mover mis brazos y les sentí responder muy, pero muy levemente. Por suerte, el desespero estaba todavía fresco y le dio alas a mi animación. Con mucho esfuerzo recorté el sobre sobrante por los bordes y le logré dar dimensiones razonables, justo las necesarias para que entrasen en el último cojín. Más tranquilo y además fresco por la adrenalina sentida, esperé la llegada del Rey para al fin cosechar los frutos de mi labor criminal. 

Esperaba que este no se diera cuenta del hurto tramado por mi cómplice alto y yo, pero finalmente terminó siendo en vano pues nunca pasó, a diferencia del tiempo. Tranquilo por el trabajo realizado pero insatisfecho de que haya sido en vano, me dejé finalmente llevar por la nada para transportarme a mi más reciente destinación.


	6. Complication

No estoy completamente seguro de cuándo ni cómo fue que comencé a darme cuenta de las cosas, pero para cuando salí de vacaciones, dicho sea de paso con más conocimientos pero menos seguridad que el verano pasado, sabía y sabía que sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo mágico-místico de impulsos arcanos y sentimientos traducidos en actos. Esto afectaba directamente mi confianza y seguridad, la cual afectaba directamente mi nivel de Magia de Encriptación, lo cual me sabía un poco a ironía. Es decir, conocer la realidad por lo que es, o al menos intuirla, terminó bajando mi nivel de afectarla. En fin. 

Este tipo de corazonadas se hacían más y más frecuentes, así como mis sueños ficticios donde vivía en un mundo imposible, sin magia pero con una especie de interconexión mundial llamada “Internet”, mediante la cual, en una expresión física francamente rara en su naturaleza, había conocido a un ser similar a mí. Qué locura! Todo el mundo sabe que los polos opuestos son los que encajan, no los similares. Sin embargo, debo admitir que a la par de esas señas de incredulidad también sentía una admiración por algo que nunca sería, algo que prefería callar y que consideraba simplemente consecuencia de haber sido bendecido por el arte de la Sanación. 

Digo, es común tener sus dudas cuando tu especialidad es más divina que terrenal, no? Todo el mundo sabe que lo divino está reservado para las Diosas, y que te toque uno de esos poderes es señal de que has tenido mala suerte, nada más… no?

 

Volviendo a clases, me topé con uno de los amigos de Alex, a quien no veía hace muchos sueños y notaba un poco más irreal que de costumbre. Después de charlar un rato, en lo que caminábamos pasamos por un espejo y me quedé sorprendido con mi reflejo. Siempre había sido así de... _suave_... mi “look”? Juraría que me sentía mucho más burdo y tosco antes, sin contar de lo inseguro que ese espejo me hacía ver, emoción que no recordaba sentir ante mi reflejo. Avergonzado, huí de ese lugar que se sentía tan raro y a la vez tan preciso. Meses más tarde me daría cuenta que la única razón de la cual partían todas esas pasiones era la de una esperanza renovada que, hasta ese momento, no había adivinado tener dentro mío.


	7. Naranjo en Flor

Después del episodio del espejo, pasé meses ocultando mis capacidades curatorias por miedo de que me afectaran cada vez que las usaba. Así pasé de ser un buen alumno a uno que deja bastante que desear, aunque al menos progresé en el ámbito de los Procesos Metamágicos, un área que nunca había atraído mi interés anteriormente. En resumidas cuentas, los procesos metamágicos son aquellos mediante los cuales tratamos de entender el mundo que nos rodea, y el poder que se nos ha sido dado. 

Cada vez más recordaba lo que había sido en un inicio, y cómo mi transmutación temporal no había significado una transmutación espacial, pues mi esencia no había sido alterada. Un misterio que nunca nadie pudo resolver, sin embargo, fue el de la membrana que usé para despertar por primera vez. Quizás el proceso metamágico que explique ese fenómeno todavía no sea inventado por miles de años. Podría descubrirlo, creo, pero en este momento tengo problemas más importantes en frente mío.

Es la noche de Tanabata, y el campo que rodea la Universidad se ha convertido en una playa. Las sillas que más tarde conformasen un puesto de vigilancia retomaron su fisionomía original, aunque con un estilo más plástico. Ahí estoy yo, caminando por la arena un poco sin rumbo, cuando de suerte evito un golpe de pelota que se escapaba de su área de juego. Acto seguido, escucho un nítido quejido de dolor, que al voltear me percaté venía de alguien que había sido impactado por el golpe que esquivé. Tras un vistazo más a fondo, noté que era una chica sentada en una mesa con su amiga. Esta había sido golpeada en el pecho, y por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse como gelatina en terremoto. Al parecer, su amiga era la que había recibido el dolor, probablemente por algún conjuro menor de empatía o una baratija sucedánea. 

Me acerco a ver, con algo de miedo, y, aprovechando su descuido combinado con mi brazalete de obsidiana, logro escabullirme hasta un asiento en su mesa. 

“Estás bien?”, le preguntaba la golpeada a su protectora, y esta respondía con un enérgico “No, duele mucho”. 

Ahora, esto que hice fue algo más instintivo que racional, pero aún así tuve la suficiente presencia de mente para sentir miedo y vergüenza. Adopté una postura de curación básica y recité los cánticos que sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, me demoré un poco más de lo debido en esconder mis brazos debajo de la mesa, costumbre adquirida en los meses en los cuales trataba de desligarme de esa magia, y la chica en frente mío se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. El dolor desapareció y por un momento, la afectada creyó que su amiga había cancelado la transferencia emocional hasta que vio como me estaba mirando. 

Rápidamente intenté un hechizo de Encriptación del evento en ambas, pero entre haber usado otro poder hace poco y mi estado anímico para nada ideal, falló. 

Rojo como un tomate, escuché y vi en su rostro la interrogante a la que le temía tanto. “Curas?”. 

En mi mente corrieron varios escenarios posibles, diversos trucos de magia o respuestas inteligentes con las cuales zafarme de la situación. Sin embargo, lo único que logré hacer en la cumbre de mi vida fue un débil “sí”, en lo que luego me daría cuenta que era una voz bastante femenina. 

Quizás haya sido instintivo, quizás racional, quizás incluso místico, pues se dice que la potencia que canaliza uno con los procesos mágicos (entre los cuales está, claro, el cántico) suele afectar temporalmente las facultades usadas en el proceso. El resultado, sin embargo, fue que después de la no-muy-extensa conversación que siguió, las dos mujeres creyeron que yo también lo era, al punto de no dudar siquiera en lo más mínimo que estaba agradecida por haber recibido tal espléndido don, digno de solo las más auténticas Deidades. 

 

Habiendo vivido este hecho, estaba seguro de cual debía ser mi destino final, aunque solo ahora a la distancia entiendo que entre este y mi siguiente relato hubieron años de cuestionamiento personal, los cuales me fueron tan difíciles como mi primera aventura, y como tal, mis recuerdos han sido parcialmente suprimidos. Solo queda decir de este lapso inmaterial que mi problema de apariencia y género nunca se resolvió por métodos mágicos, pues nacía en mi alma, y ninguna magia conocida al hombre ni a la Diosa puede tocar, ni mucho menos mover, el alma existente.


	8. Desenvolverse

Habiendo ya vivido siglos en la nada, me sentía más capaz de dirigirla hacia los tiempos deseados que al inicio, pues un cerebro tridimensional nunca me fue una ventaja en asuntos octidimensionales. Satisfecho con mi transición hacia una vida más estable, me decidí encaminar a lo que sabía sería mi última destinación, bien por ser la más cercana a mi época de procedencia, bien por ser el lugar donde tomaría la decisión final. Sin tiempo para dudar, avancé hacia 1939.

Al llegar, un castillo mayormente amarillo se pintó ante mis ojos. Sin duda esta debía ser la culminación de todo lo vivido anteriormente. Aún recuerdo cuando la nada se presentaba ante mí con tinta de realidad, causándome las más asombrosas pesadillas y haciéndome actuar estúpidamente en mis breves momentos de lucidez, al punto donde desempeñaba mejor mis labores físicas en las diferentes vidas mientras “dormía” que mientras usaba la conciencia. 

En fin, sin dudarlo más entré por la reja negra. Pasé las sillas viejas encadenadas al suelo y crucé por el patio al aire libre donde hace poco había encontrado mi raison d’etre. Entré formalmente a la fortaleza de piedra convertida en liceo donde las mayores mentes de su tiempo se daban cita. Botticelli, Miguel Angel, Rembrandt, y uno que otro amigo mío contemporáneo se encontraban cada uno en lo suyo, aprovechando lo que francamente serían los cinco años más bonitos en la historia universal, pasada la Primera Guerra Mundial y aún no comenzada la Segunda, en 1944. 

Un pasillo particularmente abarrotado me trajo una sorpresa inesperada. Entre los tantos grupos de personas que allí transitaban, uno se me hizo familiar. Eran los amigos de Alex, los cuales obviamente no me reconocieron, en parte por haberlos conocido en otra realidad, en parte porque incluso antes de tomar la decisión, ya me veía un poco diferente físicamente. Sin embargo, más sorpresa aún recibí al ver a Killa allí, la única que se me quedó mirando por un rato y eventualmente dijo, sin sorpresa ni emoción alguna: “Ah, tan solo es Kyon”. Hasta hoy en día, aún no logro descifrar que pudo significar ese gesto. Por qué ella me reconoció cuando nunca nos conocimos en esa línea temporal? Que significaba la tranquilidad con la que me no-saludó? Como pude haber no reaccionado ante tal muestra de lo imposible? Todo lo que recuerdo fue haberme demorado más de la cuenta en aquél pasadizo, al punto de casi no llegar a mi cita en el salón de clase. Por suerte bastó una palabra para vencer toda duda en mente y completar el trabajo que había tenido años, si no siglos, en mente. Admito que durante la mayor parte de esos siglos fue simplemente un pensamiento subconsciente, pero desde que me di cuenta que en realidad lo que vi en ese espejo era lo que deseaba ser y no lo que era en verdad, supe sin lugar a dudas el paso a tomar y la persona con quien tomarlo. Tan claro estaba como el nombre que llamé en ese entonces. 

“Yuki!” 

E inmediatamente aparecieron en frente mío dos chicas relativamente bajas y calmadas, una conocida de hace miles de vidas atrás, otra tan nueva como mi intenciones con ella. 

Emprendimos el último camino que tendría que emprender. Me pregunto, así se sentirá el morir? Espero que no, pues esto es lo opuesto, conseguir por vez primera una vida propia, más allá de todas las vidas que se me ha dado y por las cuales estoy más que agradecido. 

Varias veces estuve a punto de escapar, de huir ya sea corriendo hacia cualquier otra dirección, o simplemente perdiendo esa vida para no volver en milenios. Sin embargo, la chica a mi costado me recordó todo lo que había aprendido y lo que me faltaba por aprender con su mirada, como diciendo “ya no tienes que temer” y “la decisión que has tomado es lo más valioso que jamás harás, y haré, y hará ella”.

Me pregunto qué pensaré dentro de un minuto? Perderé mis poderes? Me realizaré como ser de pura magia, al igual que ellas? Dejaré de ser un simple monigote de 8 paredes para crecer a 11 o 12? No puedo saberlo. No mientras no cruce esa puerta y las deje trabajar en mí. 

Y aquí llegamos. El baño de chicas del ala sur del segundo piso. Lugar cercano al aula de cosmetología, por lo que no es raro ver chicas arreglándose las pestañas o corrigiendo imperfecciones de maquillaje antes y después de la clase. Otra vez estoy a punto de salir huyendo, el pánico amenaza con tomar impulso y correr cuando yo ya no puedo, pero las magas deciden usar su hechizo más poderoso, e irónicamente el menos mágico, para eliminar cualquier duda. Gracias a esa sonrisa, puedo ver que huir es inútil, pues aún si escapo físicamente, volveré a este punto y lugar por el resto de mis días, y lo único que puedo escoger es si la memoria será de felicidad o de reproche. Escojo felicidad, y la chica que conozco congela el tiempo al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta. 

Me mira, y me dice “Felicitaciones. Hace tiempo te hemos estado esperando.”. Sin entender muy bien a que se refiere, reviso mis alrededores lo cual ella toma como signo de desorientación. “Es natural que estés asustada”.

Siento un golpe en el pecho, pero ella continúa.

“No tienes por qué temer más. Has sobrevivido a tu condición anterior. El cascarón no te mató, el mundo no te pisó, y poco a poco tus emociones están filtrándose al mundo real. Te queremos. Te quiero yo y te quiere ella. También sabes que te quieres tú, por más que te duela tanto cada vez que te decimos mujer. Lo que sientes en este momento es el miedo a la muerte de tu antiguo yo. Ustedes dos están abrazados, llorando, sufriendo por que pronto se van a separar. Olvídate! Déjalo ir, pues volverá más fuerte que nunca. Y tú, tú al fin serás lo que siempre has sido, la fuerza dominante de tu cuerpo y tu humanidad. Te van a aceptar, créeme, y quien no te acepte se las verá conmigo.”

Llorando, la abracé y me quedé en sus brazos lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Bien pudo serlo, pues estábamos fuera de mi dominio, el tiempo, y solo cuando pude verla a los ojos y asentir con el rostro, volvimos al presente y cruzamos la puerta, yo y mis dos guardaespaldas, para hacer lo que siempre quise hacer.

“Disculpen la intromisión”, dije al entrar. Ninguna de las chicas me miró más de una vez, volviendo rápidamente a sus propios asuntos.  
Y una vez llegadas al espejo, comenzamos a trabajar en mi cara y luego en el resto de mi cuerpo, finalmente terminando mi transmutación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin de la historia Inaugural. Inicialmente pensé que sería un calentamiento, pero al poco tiempo ya se había convertido en un trabajo en surrealismo y en asuntos que francamente nunca se me han dado bien.
> 
> Después de esto vienen las historias Complementarias. Mediante ellas se puede entender mejor el mundo y la visión del personaje, pero todo lo que concierne a la trama ya ha sido dicho. El resto es el resto.


	9. Separador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separación entre la historia principal y los AUs

El separar es un acto cruel, no crees?


	10. AU: Espacio

Y a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez desperté en un _lugar_ diferente.  
En algún punto de mi vida hice/haré paz con no poder andar por el espacio, y justamente por eso es que este movimiento se sintió tan... _equivocado._ El mundo, esta vez, estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, y el cielo estaba tan lleno de puntos multicolor y formas casi virtuales que era comprensible creer que en cualquier cerrar de ojos la ilusión se podría venir abajo. Alrededor mio, todos habían dejado de usar cualquier medio de comunicación para esperar el fin. Decían que la existencia se apagaría como la vela que es asfixiada por una vela más grande, y el panorama, francamente, daba muchos indicios de que la metáfora era acertada.

\----

Más allá de detalles espaciales, nos encontrábamos reunidos en una casa gigante, la cual presiento que en algún momento fue mía. O no. Todavía no hago paz con el inquietante sentido del espacio.

Un amigo me pregunta, temeroso de que el fin de la existencia corte su oración a la mitad, si en serio creo que todo esto está pasando, o solo es un sueño. 

La pregunta me toca el alma.

Después de pensarlo mucho le respondo que no importa, pues todos estamos aquí y pronto ya no estaremos. ¿Qué más da si lo que estamos esperando no es que se queme el negativo del espacio-tiempo, sino que uno de nosotros, el soñador, se despierte? Al final el resultado es el mismo.

\----

Al rato me acuerdo de mis clases de Historia. Durante la Peste Negra, la gente vivió el Decamerón. Durante cada tormenta, los marineros viven el Gran Diluvio. Quizás durante la pérdida de la tercera guerra mundial, esta parte del mundo simplemente está viviendo alguna obra de ciencia-ficción todavía por escribirse (o por popularizarse, quizás?). Sin embargo, no le comunico esto a nadie por el simple hecho de que esta idea es inaceptable bajo la nube de pánico que poder quedarte a medio pensar y morir para siempre emite. Estoy seguro que la amenaza de una no-existencia súbita, sin razón y sin fin no apoya mucho al pensamiento científico ni al método cartesiano. Una analogía que se me hace sabrosa es la del apagón, donde inmediatamente después de que se vaya la luz te das cuenta que nunca mas vas a poder sentir miedo, ni felicidad, ni angustia, ni ser capaz de compartir estos sentimientos ni muchos otros con nadie más, pues todos y todo serán, para cualquier sentido práctico o real, una absoluta nada. Estás a punto de sentir miedo, pero el fin ya llegó. 

\----

Finalmente, los científicos del espacio explican que sí, que es improbable que el evento temido pase y que las posibilidades de ello son exactamente iguales a las que se han dado durante toda la existencia de la humanidad. En otras palabras, por más feo que el mundo esté, por más que pueda parecer que se va a romper en cualquier momento, gracias a los errores de ayer, hoy toca vivir con eso. Quizás para mañana habremos hecho un poco más de avance? 

Naturalmente, esta noticia me la encuentro en línea, y debido a que nadie más se ha atrevido a romper el tabú del momento de “pasar tus últimos segundos en Internet? Estás demente?”, termino siendo yo quien informa a los demás con un sensacionalista “Ya han visto lo que ha publicado Facebook en su portada?”. Como era de esperarse, no hay persona que no se conecte inmediatamente, como si el tabú nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, a revisar la buena nueva. La ola de felicidad y sentimientos positivos es palpable. 

Habiendo cumplido mi labor y temiendo haber trascendido a la novena dimensión del propósito, pues nunca antes había encontrado sentido en un viaje, me dejo arrastrar hacia el siguiente destino.

\----

\----

\----

\----

Solo espero no haber sido ese soñador yo, y que mi vuelo, cual cohete sideral, haya destruido todo lo que dejó atrás.


	11. AU: Escalón

Alguna vez has visto el cielo de noche? Desde la ciudad, los fotones que enviamos tan desconsideradamente al más arriba nos reprochan su existencia cegándonos ante el vasto cosmos. La ironía más grande es que se los agradecemos enviando más y más. No es sorpresa que tengas que escapar para abrir los ojos. 

Estoy sentado en las escaleras de la casa de mis abuelos. Debido a que tienen altos y azotea, las escaleras abundan. Mejor para mí, ya necesitaba un descanso de tanto saltar techos. 

El cielo es hermoso si es que lo puedes ver, pero ninguno de nosotros está viendo hacia arriba en este momento. 

La chica está leyendo un libro. Ya me ha sorprendido varias veces con su habilidad para extraer conocimiento de páginas inertes. Es realmente buena en ello. 

El chico está durmiendo, relajado y feliz de tener un momento de calma y serenidad. Si estuviera despierto diría: “No son muchos los momentos donde sientes que todo encaja, así que si en algún lugar tienes que parar y descansar, este sería el indicado, no?”. 

Yo me contento con ganar lo que ambos hacen, pero a la vez materializarme para completar la proverbial trinidad. 

Así pasamos meses, quizás años, invisibles para el resto del mundo con las únicas salvedades de la caja de libros que aparece y desaparece de una biblioteca cerrada hace muchos tiempos ya, que ella saquea cada vez que busca una nueva aventura; y los ocasionales seres no existentes que crea el dormilón, rápidamente controlados y contenidos por su servidor. De vez en cuando me muevo, salto por ventanas y tendederos, reviso casas de gente sola y triste, o sola y feliz. A veces la casa misma es la que está sola, en cuyo caso me quedo un poco más y invento historias para hacerle compañía, pero al final todos saben que no me muevo. 

Estoy quieto, esperando que ella termine de leer, y que él se despierte, para dar el siguiente salto, quizás el último, quizás uno más. 

Supongo que hay peores maneras de pasar una eternidad, no?


	12. AU: Especias

"Pásame la sal!"  
"Que ya no queda, hombre, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?"

Al igual que todos los días tengo que soportar una vida sin sabor. Es mucho pedir un poco de condimentos en este mundo tan asqueroso? Actualmente me encuentro sentado en la mesa número 72 del cuarto piso del restaurante "Las Especias", y por lo que parece, la mesa del costado pronto va a recibir un nuevo huesped. 

En lo personal, ya me he acostumbrado a vivir así. No se está muy fino que digamos, pero hay tragos más amargos que el pasar tu vida entre restaurante y restaurante. No hablo en sentido figurado. Desde que llegué aquí hace 5 años, he pasado por los restaurantes "Las Ambrosías", "Los Bacanales", "Las Costillitas" y "Los Daffodiles", casi como una broma de mal gusto, solo cambiando de establecimiento el día de mi cumpleaños. 

Lo peor de todo es que aparentemente aquí nadie más que yo tiene sentido del paladar. Todo sabe demasiado a eucalipto. 

\----

De vez en cuando intento meterle algo de gravitas para sazonar. Las implicaciones filosóficas de pasar una eternidad entre tenedores no son pocas, y las metáforas nuevas posibles están para chuparte los dedos. Francamente pienso que entre restaurantes, la idea de "El Purgatorio" se ve menos pesada. Alguna vez traté de conversarlo con algún comensal, pero me dijeron que para llegar a ese huarique faltan millones de platos. Parece que además de no tener sentido del gusto, no tienen sentido de la ironía.

Hablando de ironía, en un giro deliciosamente irónico del destino, aquí la gente puede ir y venir por el tiempo y el espacio como les venga y plazca. Por lo que he entendido de los nativos (que son menos de los que uno creería), la cosmovisión local está puesta de tal forma que cada restaurante representa un año de tiempo, y los platos comidos representan el espacio atravesado. Mientras que en teoría cualquiera puede pararse, salir de su mesa, su piso y su restaurante para dirigirse a donde quiera, el sentarse en otro restaurante y comenzar a comer allí te deja salado de por vida. Aunque muchos van a dormir a sus casas (sin necesidad de hacerlo), a trabajar a sus oficinas (sin necesidad de hacerlo) y al cine los domingos (SIN. NECESIDAD. DE. HACERLO.), saben exactamente donde estaban sentados y vuelven diariamente para resumir su soso viaje por lo que ellos consideran la vida. 

A veces me pregunto si no estaré cometiendo el mismo error que ellos en otra realidad.

\----

Finalmente es hora de irme. Siento que he comido demasiados platos con demasiadas especias con DEMASIADAS E EN SUS NOMBRES. 

Recojo mis pertenencias, acepto el último pedazo de torta de espinacas para el camino (el cual no se come, solo se guarda como trofeo) y parto hacia la calle que viene, Entro a "Los Fractales" y pido la mesa 4 del primer piso. 

Veamos que sirven aquí.


End file.
